<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bond of Love by Always_Foreverlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931087">The Bond of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Foreverlove/pseuds/Always_Foreverlove'>Always_Foreverlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Drama, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Older Jongin/younger Kyungsoo, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Foreverlove/pseuds/Always_Foreverlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Kim Jongin and Omega Doh Kyungsoo met in high school when fate put them together as roommates: while Kyungsoo was extremely neurotic and fussy in contrast to the slovenly and easy-going Jongin, they both became  friends quickly. After a drunken night together, Kyungsoo ends up pregnant.</p><p>Years later, they're mated with three kids.</p><p>Read about the crazy adventures of the Kims as they navigate parenthood and marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was one of my fics from AFF( originally was a daejae fic but I decided to change it into a Kaisoo fic instead. I’ve lost interest in writing about daejae.  It won’t be available on AFF because I won’t be writing there anymore. Im going to keep that account just read on there.</p><p> All my fics will be on Ao3 ( rewritten as Kaisoo fics)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little informations on the characters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Character Introduces:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim Jongin “Kai”</strong> (29yrs old. Alpha) he was 16 when his eldest son was born. Kyungsoo’s mate. Jongsuk, Jongho and Kyungho’s father. The youngest son in the Kim family. Jongin was born and raised in New York.</p><p><strong>Kim Kyungsoo</strong> (Nee: Doh) (28yrs old. Omega). He was fifteen when he got pregnant with his eldest son. Jongin’s mate. Jongsuk, Jongho and Kyungho’s mom. Only child of his parents. </p><p><strong>Kim Jongsuk</strong> (13yrs old, Alpha) is the eldest son of Jongin and Kyungsoo. Older brother of Jongho and Kyungho. </p><p><strong>Kim Jongho</strong> (5yrs old. Alpha) second son of Jongin and Kyungsoo. Jongsuk’s younger brother &amp; Kyungho’s older brother.</p><p><strong>Kim Kyungho</strong> (3yrs old. Alpha) Youngest Kim. The baby of the family.</p><p><strong>Byun Baekhyun</strong> (29yrs old. Omega) Kyungsoo’s best friend and a skeptical omega. Chanyeol’s on/off boyfriend. A workaholic omega who possesses both snobbish and sensitive sides.</p><p><strong>Park Chanyeol</strong> (29yrs old. Alpha) Jongin’s best friend and an easygoing alpha. Baekhyun’s on/off boyfriend.</p><p><strong>Lu Han</strong> (24yrs old. Omega) Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s best friend. An intelligent, proactive, and impulsive omega. Sehun’s fiancé.</p><p><strong>Oh Sehun</strong> (28yrs old. Alpha.) Jongin and Chanyeol’s best friend. A wealthy but down-to-earth alpha who is a hopeless romantic. He’s devoted to his omega.</p><p><strong>Wu Junmyeon “Suho”</strong> ( Nee: Kim) (32yrs old. Omega) Junmyeon is the second eldest son in the Kim family. Jongin’s older brother and Kyungsoo’s brother-in-law. He’s married with two pups, Yijun and Miyeon with a third pup on the way.</p><p><strong>Wu Yifan “Kris”</strong> (34yrs old. Alpha) An ivy league educated businessman. Junmyeon’s husband. Yijun and Miyeon’s father.</p><p><strong>Zhang Minseok “Xiumin”</strong>(Nee: Kim) (34yrs old. Omega) is the eldest son of the Kim family. Beautiful and thoughtful. He’s married to a successful lawyer. The ambitious head of Kim Enterprise PR. Jaemin and Yizhou’s umma. Yifan’s best friend.</p><p><strong>Zhang Yixing “Lay”</strong>(32yrs old. Beta) A beta with great ambition. Lay is the Kims first son-in-law. He married Minseok after a two year relationship. They have a son and a daughter, Jaemin and Yizhou. <span class="s1">After graduating from law school, he joins the best law firm in Seoul.</span></p><p>
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim Jongdae “Chen”</strong> (30yrs old. Alpha) the third eldest son of the Kim family. Chen lives in New York with his parents and wife along with their twin daughters Kim Jiyeon and Kim Jihyun.</span>
</p><p><strong><span class="s1">Kim </span>Sohyun</strong> (Nee: Cho) (27yrs old. Omega) Chen’s wife and the Kim’s daughter-in-law. <span class="s1">She is a simple, and cheerful woman girl-next-door type of woman from a wealthy family. Jiyeon and Jihyun’s mother.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim Youngho (John Kim)</strong> (Alpha) A Korean- American and the patriarch of the Kim clan. He rules his family with an iiron fist. Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Jongin’s father. Yifan, Yixing, Kyungsoo and Sohyun’s father-in-law.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim An-na “Anna Kim” </strong>(Omega) (the matriarch of the Kim family. She’s a strong will omega who loves and supports all her children. Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Jongin’s Mother. Yifan, Yixing, Kyungsoo and Sohyun’s mother-in-law.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><strong>Doh Myungsoo</strong> (Alpha) Kyungsoo’s father who disproves of Kyungsoo’s marriage to Jongin. Jongin’s father-in-law.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Doh </span>Jaekyung</b> (Omega) Kyungsoo’s supportive mother and Jongin’s mother-in-law.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode One: Kisses and Sitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____<br/>Kyungsoo finds himself looking at his watch for the fifth time. He looked around to make sure that no one noticed but of course, he met Baekhyun’s disapproving eyes.</p><p>He sighed and shrugged. He was ready to go home. Leaving his children unsupervised isn't ideal but he had no choice. Well he didn't really leave them unsupervised, his eldest can take care of his two siblings and there was a sitter too. He hasn't been gone that long.</p><p>"Yah! Kim Kyungsoo, you've barely been here for fifteen minutes." Baekhyun said, approaching the younger.</p><p>"Hyung! I told you I couldn't stay long. I'm going home soon."</p><p>"But it's Sehun’s engagement! You can't just pop in and leave!"</p><p>“I know. And I already told Sehun that I would leave early. I'm sorry.” Kyungsoo apologized, knowing that his best friend was only doing this so they could spend time together.</p><p>But they are at different stages in their lives. Kyungsoo has too many responsibilities and a lot going on. Not that Baekhyun doesn't but Kyungsoo has children and a mate depending on him.</p><p>Three alpha pups to be exact.</p><p>His mate couldn't be at their friend's engagement due to be away on a business trip. Which is nothing new, his alpha’s job requires that he travels.</p><p>Kyungsoo managed to convince himself to stay a bit more but after the gifting was done, Kyungsoo said bye to the others and headed home. He couldn’t be away from his pups any longer.</p><p>He had to sneak out when his youngest was asleep otherwise he would've to bring him with too. Not that he would mind but Baekhyun insisted he doesn’t.<br/>He has a babysitter with them but he doesn't like his children by themselves for too long.</p><p>Kyungsoo met his mate when he was fifteen years old. Attending a co-ed private school in New York. His parents had saved a lot to send him there.</p><p>Kyungsoo was the first omega to go to college from his family. His parents wanted him to have the best of everything despite his secondary gender. They didn't want his status as an omega to limit him in any way.</p><p>Back then he was known as Doh Kyungsoo, an omega from Seoul. He didn't speak much English. Unfortunately for him. He was one of four omegas that lucked out on having another omega as a roommate.</p><p>He had to share a room with an alpha. When his parents heard about it. They were ready to pull him out of the school but he begged them not that. He didn’t want to let opportunity pass him by.</p><p>Kyungsoo promised that he could handle it. If he couldn’t he’d go home. He soon found out that he wasn't just sharing a room with any alpha. He was sharing a room with the most popular alpha at school.</p><p>Kai Kim</p><p>Kai was a year older than Kyungsoo. From what Kyungsoo heard from others. He was born and raised in the States. He comes from a prominent family and the alpha was ridiculously handsome. Kyungsoo thought it was best to avoid the alpha all together. Not that he had to try too hard because the alpha never came to their shared room.</p><p>In fact the first time he personally met his roommate was three weeks after school started. Kyungsoo had only ever seen him around campus with his group of friends teasing and flirting with omegas.</p><p>The night they met. Kyungsoo was coming back from his last class which let out at ten. It was pretty late for Kyungsoo since he always tries to be in his dorm by no later than eight.</p><p>Not expecting the alpha to show up. Kyungsoo showered and didn't bother to put on his shirt and wore only shorts before turning on the game to play.</p><p>A few minutes later, the door was thrown open and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as the scent of an alpha invaded his senses.</p><p>Tall, dark and handsome. Kai had all the right to be cocky. He looked like one of those guys that should be on the cover of a magazine.</p><p>The alpha too was taken back by the half naked omega in his room. Kyungsoo had never been self conscious and was proud of his body but being looked at like that by the alpha suddenly made him feel embarrassed.</p><p>He jumped to his feet, grabbed his shirt and ran to the bathroom. He stayed in there until the alpha knocked and said that he had to use the bathroom.</p><p>Kyungsoo had never been so embarrassed in all fifteen years of his life. He opened the door, he wanted to hide again when he saw the alpha trying not to laugh at him.</p><p>“Don't worry. It's nothing I haven't seen before.” The alpha winked and left the blushing omega. It took him a few seconds to realize that the alpha had spoken to him in Korean.</p><p>Every other Korean person he had met spoke English to him. Some stopped talking to him when they realized he wasn't as fluent as them and some teased him for his lack of the language.</p><p>But Kai didn't even know him yet he spoke in their mother tongue. It made Kyungsoo happy.</p><p>He has been dying to have a friend that didn't look down on their language. All the other Korean kids at school didn't even like to be called by their Korean names and acted like they were ashamed of being Korean. Kyungsoo just didn’t get it. He was opened to learning English but he’d never be embarrassed to be Korean.</p><p>“You speak Korean?” Kyungsoo asked as soon as the alpha was out of the bathroom.</p><p>His hair wet, wearing only basketball shorts and a towel around his neck. Kyungsoo gulped at the toned body. He tried not to look but damn.</p><p>Kai chuckled. “I am Korean.”</p><p>“I know. I just…”</p><p>“Kim Jongin.” The alpha introduced himself after seeing the omega flustered.</p><p>“Doh...Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you. Doh… Kyungsoo. I'm actually really beat so imma call it a night.” Jongin said.</p><p>Kyungsoo likes Jongin’s name. It suits the alpha. He nodded and quickly went to turn off his game.</p><p>“If you want to play go ahead. Just keep the volume down.” Jongin said, shrugging.</p><p>Kyungsoo had actually lost all interest in playing the game and decided to go to sleep too. Kyungsoo had a question he just couldn’t let go. He asked Jongin why he didn’t introduce himself as Kai. Everyone on campus called him “Kai.”</p><p>The alpha chuckled. “Only people I like can call me Jongin. I’m Kai to everyone else.”</p><p>Kyungsoo blushed. “Only people I like.” He doesn’t even know Kyungsoo and he had already decided he likes Kyungsoo. The omega ignored the warm feeling in his tummy.</p><p>It was odd seeing the alpha around the room after the first time. Jongin started coming to their room a lot and quickly they became friends. Jongin showed him around and Kyungsoo found himself coming out his shell.</p><p>Jongin was just like Kyungsoo thought he would be. He was cocky but nice to those he liked.</p><p>He wasn't as bad as the other alphas he hung out with though. He introduced Kyungsoo to Byun Baekhyun. The only omega in the group.</p><p>Baekhyun was the complete opposite of Kyungsoo. He was loud and outgoing. He was in an on/off relationship with one of Jongin’s best friends, Park Chanyeol.</p><p>It wasn't long before Kyungsoo like every other omega on campus developed a crush on Jongin. But he didn't think he had any chance with the other. Pretty much every beta/omega/ and female alphas wanted him.</p><p>“He's getting over a bad break up.” Baekhyun explained, one night.</p><p>“Really?” Kyungsoo asked not sure what to say.</p><p>Jongin and him didn't talk about stuff like that. They spent most of their time talking about their families, favorite foods, games, brands and what Seoul is like.</p><p>The alpha had never been there and said that he only spoke Korean because his parents only spoke to him in their native language at home. He said he wanted to visit and might even go there for university.</p><p>“Danny really did a number on him. Jongin isn't usually that quiet.” Baekhyun shrugged, nonchalantly.</p><p>Kyungsoo didn't know who Danny was and honestly didn't care about the other since he broke Jongin’s heart. But he had a feeling that he'd hear more about the other omega.</p><p>A few weeks later, Jongin became withdrawn from everyone. He was moody and wanted to be left alone.He always teased and played with others but now he kept to himself and didn't speak to anyone. He didn’t even tease Kyungsoo anymore.</p><p>Worrying about him, Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun if he knew what was up with the alpha. They were in the cafeteria when Baekhyun pointed to a beautiful blonde omega surrounded by alphas and omegas.</p><p>“That's Daniel Hart. He is Jongin’s ex, and that next to him is his new boyfriend.”</p><p>Kyungsoo watched the other. Becoming jealous that someone that beautiful is the object of Jongin’s affection. He'd never be able to compete with that. Not in a million years.</p><p>He decided to cheer Jongin up and get him out of his funky mood by dragging the alpha around New York and keeping his mind off everything Daniel related. He even made Jongin teach him how to drive. The distractions worked, Jongin started going back to his old self but something had changed between them.</p><p>Jongin always treated him like a dongsaeng and he still did but now he was treating him differently. It was a welcome change to Kyungsoo. Jongin was attentive and sweet. He would invite him out to eat, take him sightseeing, and just spend a lot of time together.</p><p>It was almost as if they were a couple. A lot of people had assumed that they were because they became joined at the hips yet neither confessed. Even Baekhyun had asked if they were dating.</p><p>Everything changed on the night of Baekhyun’s sixteen birthday party.</p><p>Kyungsoo against his better judgement got very drunk. Kyungsoo doesn't remember exactly when he had bumped into an alpha who started flirting with him.</p><p>He wasn't interested and told the alpha to leave him alone but the alpha didn't listen and tried to kiss him. He protested and tried to push the alpha away but he was too drunk and the alpha was too strong.</p><p>His friends were nowhere to be found. As the alpha got rough with him, Kyungsoo shouted and begged for him to stop. A few seconds later, the alpha was on the floor crying out in pain.</p><p>Eyes filled with tears, Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin. The alpha was pissed and looked like he had wanted to kill the other alpha.</p><p>“Don't. You. Ever. Come. Near. Him. Again!”</p><p>Kyungsoo knew the alpha was doing his best not to lose it. Without another word, he grabbed the omega and dragged him back to their dorm.</p><p>He was still pissed. Kyungsoo didn't know what to do but he hated that the alpha was upset with him. He wanted to apologize and tell him that he didn't want the other alpha but the words wouldn't come out.</p><p>He was shaking and didn't even realize it until the alpha pulled him close and hugged him.<br/>Murmuring an apology.</p><p>They stayed like for a few seconds and the alpha pulled back. Their faces only a few inches apart. The alpha had a few drinks too, Kyungsoo could smell it on his breath.</p><p>Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but he was silenced by the alpha's lips.</p><p>The omega gasp as Jongin’s mouth captured his, kissing him so wildly possessive, so hot, and so hungry that it made Kyungsoo weak in the knees,</p><p>“Hyung…?” He moaned weakly into the kiss.</p><p>“I’ve wanted this for so long...fuck tell me you want me too...please Soo.” The alpha pleaded.</p><p>Kyungsoo thought the alpha was crazy for asking him. Of course! He wanted him. He's wanted him since he laid eyes on him.</p><p>The omega answered the alpha by leaning over and crushing his lips against the alpha's. The warmth of the alpha's tongue sliding open his lips caused him to feel weak.</p><p>The alpha's tongue was almost as intoxicating as his scent. He was letting out strong alpha pheromones.</p><p>Jongin wrapped his arms around him and turned them enough so he could close the door, leaving them in silence, except for the ticking of a clock.</p><p>His hands roamed his bare back, slipping inside of his dress to brush the top curves of the omega's buttocks. Kyungsoo had never been kissed like this before. He had his first kiss but it wasn't worth remembering.</p><p>Kyungsoo pushed him backward against the wall. Infinitely stronger than him, Jongin could have held his ground or taken charge at any point, but the fact that he let the omega lead only made Kyungsoo want the alpha more.</p><p>He was done listening to logic, done fighting his hunger for him. He was done pretending.<br/>He wanted him.</p><p>Cupping his cheeks, he pulled his lips from Kyungsoo’s.</p><p>“Tell me you want this.” He pulled away, and looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes.</p><p>“I want you.Oh, God, I want you so bad.<br/>” Kyungsoo whispered.</p><p>Alcohol and hormones wasn't a good mix.</p><p>Kyungsoo could feel himself getting wet as the alpha kissed him. Jongin was gentle and sweet. The fact that he wanted Kyungsoo as much as Kyungsoo wanted him made the omega even wetter.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, they were naked and on Jongin’s bed since it was bigger. The older man did things to him that Kyungsoo had only ever dreamed about.</p><p>The Alpha adored his body and took him gently at first. Leaving the omega breathless and gasping as he arched his back and took the alpha into him.</p><p>Something was building in Kyungsoo. He knew he was close even if he had never come before. He watched the alpha with teary eyes. Begging him to go harder and faster.</p><p>The alpha was focused and a little rough, pounding in hard, breathing harshly. The omega whimpered the alpha's name over and over.</p><p>He thrusted in harshly and Kyungsoo jolted, the rush of pleasure up his belly into his throat intensely that his vision went white. Between them, the omega's cock gave wild little jumps, spewing white cream in smooth arcs over him.</p><p>Arching, Kyungsoo screamed and thrashed. He felt so full and complete. He felt the alpha's knot pop and he shuddered, collapsed and on the verge of twilight.</p><p>“Fuck,” the alpha breathed, watching the omega orgasm, lips snarled, big hands curled into Kyungsoo’s buttocks.</p><p>He hauled the omega to him, stuffing himself deep, once, twice, and on the third time he groaned out a cry and squeezed Kyungsoo in his arms so tightly that the omega lost his breath.</p><p>The alpha's knot locked them in. Kyungsoo felt his rim closing on the knot and the alpha's hot seed pouring inside of him.</p><p>They were stuck together. Kyungsoo felt the alpha panting above him.</p><p>The alpha whispering sweet nothings. Jongin shifted them into a comfortable position and told the omega to sleep. Kyungsoo felt like he was in heaven.</p><p>He had expected the alpha to say that it was a mistake and that it shouldn't have happened but all he received the next morning was more passionate kisses and breakfast in bed.</p><p>He didn't know where he stood with the alpha but he didn't question him. Jongin was sweet and took great care of him.</p><p>They didn't talk about their night together.</p><p>Kyungsoo tried to forget about it. He figured that Jongin only wanted to stay friends since they didn't talk about their night together.</p><p>They were only in high school and it was bound to happen. Many of the omegas he met weren't with their firsts.</p><p>Things slowly went back to normal. Classes kept them busy even if it was a co-ed school. They had separate classes for alphas and omegas. Kyungsoo rarely saw the alpha unless they were in their room.</p><p>Three weeks later, Kyungsoo started feeling sick.</p><p>He was throwing up and dizzy. It was during his P. E class that he fainted and was taken to the nurse office.</p><p>The nurse was a kind omega but the questions she was asking him were uncomfortable. When he wouldn't answer. She told him that they had to know because he's pregnant.</p><p>At the time, Kyungsoo thought it was the end of his world. He was terrified. When he told Jongin the news the omega had done in tears. Scared that he was going to ruin Jongin’s future.</p><p>He expected Jongin to blow up and attack him but he received none. The alpha took the news better than he did. He said he supports whatever Kyungsoo decided to do.</p><p>He’d support him if he wanted to have an abortion. He’d be there if the young omega decided to have the baby.</p><p>“It's okay, Soo. I'm here for you.”</p><p>That was the beginning of their story. Jongin’s parents took the news just as well as their son had.</p><p>But Kyungsoo’s father was disappointed and had tried in vain to convince the omega to abort the pup.</p><p>He refused. Kyungsoo and Jongin weren't together but he knew the older would be there for him and their pup forever.He knew he wanted the baby. He was scared but he wanted the pup more than anything else in the world.</p><p>Seven months into the pregnancy, Jongin confessed.</p><p>He wanted to be with Kyungsoo. Not just because he managed to knock him up. He had wanted the omega since they met. Kyungsoo was touched and decided that there was no harm in giving them a chance.</p><p>Kyungsoo was in the middle of his math final when he went into labor. Summer was just a few days away.</p><p>On June 17 at 12:40 pm, Kyungsoo gave birth to his and Jongin’s first pup, Kim Jongsuk who weighed 3.5kg. The pup was in perfect health.</p><p>Jongin was by his side the whole time. The gratifying and ecstatic moment in Kyungsoo’s life was when the doctor announced,”It's a boy.” And placed his baby boy in his arms and he fell in love.</p><p>He and Jongin wanted to be surprised. Although Kyungsoo had a feeling that it was a boy.</p><p>“He's beautiful,Soo.” Jongin whispered, kissing his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead.</p><p>“He is...I can't believe he's finally here.” Kyungsoo said, watching the wailing little baby.</p><p>The doctor asked if they wanted to know their son's secondary gender but the new parents were too engrossed in their bundle of joy to answer him.</p><p>Jongsuk was a good pup. He hardly cried unless he was hungry or needed a diaper change. He wasn't a nightmare like some kids.</p><p>Kyungsoo had to move out of the dorms after having his baby because pups weren't allowed on campus.</p><p>He stayed with the Kims. Jongin’s mom was a big help. She didn't work so she was home to care for her grandson when they were in school.</p><p>Freshman year ended up with him having a pup and getting his first boyfriend. Jongsuk refused the bottle. Kyungsoo had tried many ways to ease him into formula feeding.</p><p>He didn't like it. He would scream and cry. Kyungsoo couldn't always be there to breastfeed him since he had school and really hates pumping.</p><p>He ended up missing a lot of school days. Kyungsoo had refused help from anyone.</p><p>Getting Jongsuk to take the bottle was a challenge he wanted to overcome himself but he soon realized that when it came to his son he couldn't be as strict as he wanted to or had to be.</p><p>He gave in easily when Jongsuk refused and cried whenever he would refuse the pup something.</p><p>Eventually, Jongin had to step in and help. Their son would only take the bottle when Jongin was the one giving it to him.</p><p>Kyungsoo felt like a failure.</p><p>“Babe, you're not a failure!” He said, hugging him. Kyungsoo complained more but Jongin wouldn't let him think like that.</p><p>When Jongin graduated from high school. Kyungsoo and their toddler son were sitting with his parents and a few other family members.</p><p>Kyungsoo used their son's hands to clap for his daddy when it was Jongin’s turn to receive his diploma.</p><p>“Dada!” Jongsuk shouted when he saw the alpha on the stage.</p><p>Kyungsoo laughed.” Yes, baby. There is dada!”</p><p>And the happiness lasted a few seconds before he started crying for Jongin.</p><p>“Daddy will be done soon. Hush my sweet.” Kyungsoo whispered to the crying baby. Kyungsoo planted kisses all over his face. He got glared at but he ignored them.</p><p>Jongin turned down many universities abroad and decided to go to a college in the State. They decided it would be best to move to Seoul after Kyungsoo graduates.</p><p>When Kyungsoo graduated. His four year old son and partner were the first people he searched for. His father didn't come but his mother was there and so was Jongin’s .</p><p>“Hi Mama!”</p><p>Kyungsoo could hear his son's voice clearly. He was emotionally overwhelmed. Despite all the struggles, he had made it. He was able to graduate. He graduated on top of his classes too. He couldn't do it without his little family's support.</p><p>“Congrats baby. I'm so proud of you.” Jongin said, pulling him into a hug.</p><p>The alpha grinned and brought his lips down as his fingers threaded through Kyungsoo’s hair kissing him.</p><p>“Mama!” Jongsuk shouted, hugging his legs.</p><p>Kyungsoo picked him up and kissed his puffy cheeks. His son handed him flowers, he knew that they were from Jongin. Every day, Jongsuk is looking more and more like Jongin. Kyungsoo loves it.</p><p>The couple had their ups and downs but always stayed with each other. College was a breeze for Kyungsoo. He got his teaching degree and a job after graduating at an elementary school.</p><p>Jongin and Kyungsoo officially mated on their anniversary.</p><p>It was perfect and Kyungsoo wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. He loved Jongin and would for many more years to come.</p><p>Now that seems like years ago and it has been. Their little family grew from three to five with the addition of two. Their eldest son is thirteen years old.</p><p>Jongsuk presented as an alpha a year ago. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that has met him. Jongin and Kyungsoo never put much importance in their son's secondary gender.</p><p>It wouldn't change anything. They loved their pups no matter what. But Kyungsoo was happy that his eldest is an alpha otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from his father in law.</p><p>Their second eldest Kim Jongho is five years old and was born on May 6. Jongsuk was eight when Kyungsoo gave birth to their second pup. Jongsuk loves that he was a big brother now.</p><p>Kyungsoo quit his job shortly after. He wanted to stay home and focus on his family and Jongin supported his decision. Their third pup was unexpected but welcomed.</p><p>Kim Kyungho was born on January 1st sharing a birth month with both of his parents. Being a parent of three meant that Kyungsoo’s life is pretty much all about his babies and husband.</p><p>He absolutely loves it. But sometimes he forgets that not everyone is baby crazed (Baekhyun).</p><p>Nowadays Kyungsoo rarely goes out. Jongin travels a lot and he has a three and a five year old pretty much attached to his hips and a prepubescent son who just loves to bring him nothing but problems.</p><p>“You used to be fun. What happened to you?” A few of his friends have asked.</p><p>Well why don't they try to have three pups and see how they like it.</p><p>Things are different now. Before Jongho and Kyungho were born. He and Jongin would always go out. Jongin’s parents loved having their grandson over.</p><p>They got to have fun and be reckless for a night. On Jongin’s off days they’d go to parties with their friends, and nightclubs.</p><p>Then he got pregnant and Jongin got a promotion. Changing everything. It's good, Kyungsoo thinks as he makes his way to his car.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>When Kyungsoo gets home. He hears the TV in the living room, and he can hear Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood playing a bit too loud. That's Jongho’s favorite show.</p><p>He peaks in the living room and sure enough, the five year old has his big eyes glued to the TV.</p><p>Kyungsoo frowned because there was no sitter or Jongsuk in the living room.</p><p>"Mama!" Jongho jumps upon seeing him.</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled and hugged his son. "Hey baby, where is everyone?"</p><p>"Kyungho ah is asleep. And hyung is in his room."</p><p>"And where is Nayeon noona?" He asked, heading to his youngest's room.</p><p>Jongho was right behind him. Kyungsoo carefully opened the door and sure enough his three year old was fast asleep. Just in time for his nap.</p><p>"With hyung."</p><p>Kyungsoo stopped and turned to look at his boy. Scowling, why the hell is the sitter in his son's room?</p><p>Kyungsoo almost asked what his son is doing with the sitter in his room but stopped.</p><p>There could only be one reason why his thirteen year old son has disappeared into his room with their sitter. After telling Jongho to go back and watch his tv, Kyungsoo rushed to his son's room.</p><p>"Kim Jongsuk!"</p><p>Kyungsoo wanted to fall over and die. His baby! His baby boy was kissing an omega! Isn't he supposed to be grossed out by kissing?! Oh lord kill me now, he thinks.</p><p>“Mama!” The boy jumped from the sitter, scratching his head.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes comically got bigger than they're. Looking like a fish out the water.</p><p>He took in the scene of his son's brown hair disheveled and his lips swollen. Just what every parent wants to find their kid doing, Kyungsoo internally sobbed.</p><p>“What the hell is going in here? Nayeon, how could you leave Jongho by himself? He could've walked out and you! Kyungsoo pointed to his son.</p><p>But the words wouldn't come out. Why did he have to witness that? God, why him?!</p><p>“I'm sorry, Mr. Kim! We…”</p><p>“Go home, Nayeon. And I'll be calling your mother.”</p><p>Is she going around making out all the kids, she babysits? Okay, she's actually just a year older than his son. But it's his own fault for having an omega with his hormonal teen son. Lesson learnt!</p><p>“Mama!”</p><p>“Not a word out of you, Kim Jongsuk. You're in so much trouble.”</p><p>“Just because of a kiss!” The thirteen year old, scoffed.</p><p>“Watch your tone! And for starters, yes! How could you do that…”</p><p>“Everyone kisses Mama.”</p><p>“Not in this house. You're just thirteen years old. Still a baby! You shouldn't even be thinking about omegas like that.”</p><p>“I'm not a kid. I like Nayeon Noona and she likes me.”</p><p>“You’re both too young. We’ve talked about this...”</p><p>It's an argument that has become quite repetitive in their household. It started a few weeks after Jongsuk popped his knot. Yea, Kyungsoo still cringes at that moment when their son woke up, freaking out.</p><p>All he thought was thank God, Jongin was home. He wouldn't know where to begin with that conversation.</p><p>Then his son started talking about dating. Kyungsoo thought he was just being curious but soon it became quite obvious that Jongsuk was trying to hint that he would like to start dating.</p><p>At thirteen! Kyungsoo doesn't even remember liking alphas at that age. He was busy worrying about acne, his weight and cartoons.</p><p>That's Kyungsoo’s biggest fear. Yea, at some point he'd have to accept that his little boy is growing up and becoming as Jongin says “alpha man.” He didn't like it.</p><p>He made it very clear to Jongin and Jongsuk that Jongsuk couldn't start dating until he's sixteen ( he was aiming for eighteen but Jongin convinced him otherwise).</p><p>"You're grounded, young man."</p><p>He can't believe he found his thirteen year old son making out with the babysitter.</p><p>“Why? That's not fair!”</p><p>“You broke the rules. You know No omegas are allowed in your room. You left both of your brothers unattended to do inappropriate things! Do I need to continue?” Kyungsoo folded his arms, schooling his best angry mom look.</p><p>“You’re being unfair! I'm telling dad!”</p><p>“Go ahead. You’re still going to be grounded.”</p><p>The nerve of that brat son of his! Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode Two : Daddy's home!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo woke up to someone holding his hand on their chest and his hair being played with.</p><p>He heard the heart under him beat faster, and felt lips on his head as his name was called softly.</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled when he realized whom he was lying on, he looked up and was surprised to see his husband, Jongin’s eyes closed, fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I dreaming?" he asked in a whisper, as he took a good look at his husband's face and noticed the smirk on the alpha. He wasn't sleeping, just messing around with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, baby..." His voice was still rough with sleep, he pulled Kyungsoo into a tight embrace.</p><p>"When did you get home? I didn't hear you come in," Kyungsoo whispered.</p><p>Kyungsoo leaned close to his alpha "It was pretty late, I didn't want to wake you up" he leaned his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and closed his eyes.</p><p>"I'm so happy, you're home." Kyungsoo said. Jongin pulled him close and he buried his face against his chest for a long moment. Kyungsoo buried his nose against his neck and inhaled the familiar scent of his mate.</p><p>Jongin had been on a five day trip. Kyungsoo missed him so much.</p><p>"The pups give you any trouble?"</p><p>Kyungsoo sat up abruptly and pulled away from his lover's embrace.</p><p>Jongin straightened up. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Kyungsoo puffed his cheek. "I caught Jongsuk making out with the sitter!"</p><p>Jongin arched his eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>“Yea, your thirteen year old son convinced the sitter to make out with him! It was a nightmare, hyung.” Kyungsoo looked to see his mate trying to suppress a laugh. He frowned.</p><p>“It’s not funny! I am scarred for life!”</p><p>“Babe, it’s not that big of a deal. I had my first kiss when I was twelve. He’s just a growing boy.”</p><p>“It’s a big deal! Yesterday was a kiss...What if?” Kyungsoo shredder just at the thought.</p><p>“Let me guess, you grounded him?” Jongin asked, amused, obviously not as concerned as Kyungsoo wanted him to be. He pushed the alpha away and crossed his arms, pouting.</p><p>“Do you want to become a grandfather at 29 Kim Jongin? They were practically eating each other’s faces, Jongin!”</p><p>“And not only that but he also left Jongho by himself in the living room! He could’ve walked out! And that’s why I grounded him.”</p><p>Jongin sighed and pulled the upset omega close, hugging him tightly. “I’m not questioning you. You can ground him until he’s thirty if you need to but he’s hitting puberty. It’s different from human boys and Jongsuk is an alpha.”</p><p>“So, I should let him turn our house into his own make out den?”</p><p>Jongin laughed. “God no! I just think...He’s got a lot of extra hormones raging. I’ll talk to him and we can figure out something.”</p><p>“He acts like I’m his enemy! He’s my little baby, Jongin.”</p><p>“I know. Don’t worry, he will always be your baby. He’s just trying to find himself.” The alpha pulled the omega back into their back and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“He loves you more than anything. Puberty is just a bitch.”</p><p>Kyungsoo sighed. “I know...Shit, I’ve turned into my mother!”</p><p>Jongin had wanted to share great news with his mate but seeing Kyungsoo, worrying and conflicted made him push the news back. He’d have all day to tell him.</p><p>“Let’s get some sleep before our three monsters are up.” He whispered, he’s definitely not getting welcome back sex.</p><p>“I’m so happy, you’re back. I missed you.” Kyungsoo whispered.</p><p>“Me too, love.”<br/>_______</p><p>Kyungsoo woke up a few hours later, he looked at the time.</p><p>6:45am.</p><p>He turned to find Jongin sleeping. So, he didn’t dream that after all. He was sure he did.</p><p>Becoming more aware of his surroundings, he starts to hear a faint cry. Of course, his youngest is already up. Kyungsoo jumped off the bed and headed to his room.</p><p>The boy was on the bed, crying his eyes out.</p><p>“Morning, sweetie.” Kyungsoo walked over and picked him.</p><p>There was only one reason he was upset.</p><p>“Wet your diaper, no need for the waterworks my sweet prince.” He laughed.</p><p>Kyungho and him are always the first ones up. His son won't sleep past 6am. It was worse when he was younger. He’s the one out of his three sons that kept him and Jongin up all night when he was born.</p><p>“This is the last one!” Kyungsoo had cried, after a particularly long night.</p><p>Kyungsoo has long realized that he has turned into every parent cliche, he swore he’d never become. Like right now, where he’s having a full blow conversion with his three year old son. It’s not his fault that his baby is a great listener. After he was done changing his son, he took him to the kitchen with him.</p><p>The news was playing in the background as Kyungsoo started making breakfast. It was talking about his one his favorite idol “Taemin.”</p><p>Kyungsoo lowered the volume and turned to his son who was bobbing his head to the music. The omega laughed putting a bowl of dry cereal in front him. For some weird reason, his son refuses to eat cereal with milk.</p><p>“Kyung ah, you like Taemin’s new single?” He asked, turning the volume back up a little bit. His son smiled, grabbing a handful of his cereal and continued to bob his head.</p><p>Kyungsoo shook his head and went back to making the pancakes. He was busy moving around the kitchen.</p><p>“Daddy!” Kyungho shouted.</p><p>“Hey, sweet boy.” Kyungsoo heard Jongin’s deep voice.</p><p>“You home!”</p><p>Kyungsoo turned to see the alpha and their son. Kyungho grabbing at his father’s nose and chuckling as the alpha pretends to bite him. He laughed and turned back to his stove. He smiled, welcoming the two big strong arms around his torso and tilted his neck for his husband’s searching lips.</p><p>“Good morning, baby.”</p><p>“Morning, gorgeous.” Jongin whispered, pressing his morning hardness into Kyungsoo’s back.</p><p>“Jongin, stop it. Kyung ah is right there.” He whispered, moving away. Their son was busy watching tv and cereal.</p><p>“He’s too engrossed in his cereal and Taemin. Why did you get up before me?”</p><p>“Kyungho was up and screaming. Didn’t you hear him?”</p><p>Jongin shook his head. Of course, he is a deep sleeper. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’d wake even if the house was burning down.</p><p>“We didn’t get to celebrate my return last night. I hoped we could this morning…”</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled and turned in the alpha’s arms, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist. “I know. But you picked the worst day to come home! I can’t just ignore your son.”</p><p>“So, I only have him to blame for being a cock block?” Jongin teased.</p><p>He let go of his husband and walked over to their son who was demanding to be picked up.</p><p>“Don’t say things like that in front of him!” Kyungsoo chided.</p><p>“He is, though. Mama doesn’t pay attention to me when you’re up.” He said, tickling the boy.</p><p>“Daddy! No!” He reached for Jongin’s ears, laughing.</p><p>Kyungsoo laughed and joined the two. “Still the best thing to ever happen to you.” He whispered to his husband. Before Jongin could reply an overly excited voice interrupted.</p><p>“Daddy! You’re home!”</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin turned to find Jongho, in his pjs.</p><p>“Hey sonny,” Jongin picked up his middle son.</p><p>“Missed you, dad!”</p><p>“I missed you more. Did you get taller?” He teased.</p><p>Kyungsoo left the father and sons to catch up. He turned off the stove and headed to his eldest son's room. There was a big poster that read “DO NOT ENTER!” in big red bold letters.</p><p>He’s probably still upset about yesterday. He sat at the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Good morning, baby.” He whispered. His son groaned and turned the other way. Kyungsoo smiled, fondly.</p><p>“Come on, sweetheart. Time to get up and get that blood circulation going.” Kyungsoo said, shaking his covered son.</p><p>“I don’t feel well.” Jongsuk mumbled.</p><p>Kyungsoo pressed the back of his hand to his son’s forehead. He was fine. He thinks his son would grow out of this excuse and that he himself would stop checking when the boy used it. His son hates school and every morning, he doesn’t feel well.</p><p>“You’re fine sweetie. Breakfast will help you feel better. Get up, Jongsuk.” He ruffled his son’s hair and smiled as his son’s eyes opened and frowned at him.</p><p>Jongsuk yawned and stretched out. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop looking at him. His little boy is so growing ! And he’s the exact replica of Jongin. Out of their three children, Jongsuk is the one that takes after the alpha more than the other two.</p><p>Jongho looks like a mixture of both them and Kyungho look like him just like him.</p><p>“I’m sorry about yesterday, mama. I shouldn’t have left Jongho by himself like that and shouldn’t have Noona in my room.”</p><p>Kyungsoo snapped out of it and looked at his son. Frowning, obviously feeling bad about what happened the other day. Kyungsoo moved close and caressed his cheek.</p><p>“It’s okay, sweetie. I might have overreacted… I know you’re growing up and trying to find yourself but to me. You will always be my baby. My first born.”</p><p>Jongsuk chuckled. “I’m going to turn fourteen in two months and start high school.”</p><p>“God, don’t remind me! I just don’t want you to grow up too fast...”Kyungsoo hugged him close.</p><p>Jongsuk suddenly drew away, and inhaled very deeply through his nose. Kyungsoo knows his son is scenting the house. His senses have gotten very strong. He cocked his head, looked a little confused, scrunched his face at Kyungsoo .</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>“Dad is home? I can smell him!” The thirteen year old shouted, jumped from the bed and rushed downstairs.</p><p>“Kim Jongsuk! Be careful! No running!” Kyungsoo chased after his son.</p><p>He slowed down once he reached the living room. Damn the boy moves fast! Or maybe, Kyungsoo is just getting too damn old to be chasing after his son or maybe it’s those long legs the brat got from his alpha.</p><p>“That’s some welcome.” Jongin laughed, hugging their eldest son. While the other two were glued to the alpha.</p><p>Kyungsoo knows how much the kids miss their father. Things were usually less chaotic when Jongin was around.</p><p>“Mama, you should’ve told me dad is home! I’m the eldest.” Jongsuk whined.</p><p>Kyungsoo laughed. “Is my fault that you have inherited your father’s sleeping habits? Jongho and Kyungho woke up on their own.”</p><p>“I know! But still…”</p><p>“How about we eat breakfast and then argue.” Jongin said, smiling.</p><p>“We’re not arguing!” Kyungsoo and Jongsuk simultaneously shouted.</p><p>“Alright. Alright, why don’t we all sit down. I’ve got some great news.” Jongin said, gathering his family.</p><p>They sat down and looked at the alpha. Well only, Kyungsoo, Jongsuk and Jongho were playing attention. Kyungho was busy trying to grab his father’s lips while the alpha was trying to talk.</p><p>And then told his family that he wouldn’t be traveling anymore. His company has put him in charge of their Seoul branch.</p><p>“Hyung! That’s great!” Kyungsoo hugged his mate.</p><p>“I know, I was going to tell you last night but…”</p><p>“Is daddy going to stay home now?” Jongho asked.</p><p>Jongin laughed. “I’ll still have to work, buddy but Daddy is going to come home and sleep here.”</p><p>“That’s awesome! Congrats, Dad!”</p><p>Kyungsoo sighed, relieved. This was a dream come true. To finally have his mate home. They can be a real family again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode Four: Birthdays and In-laws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Jongho’s sixth birthday and the Kims have special guests coming!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always don’t look for perfect grammar! And all mistakes are my own🤗😁 enjoy the ch. and lets chat in the comments😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hectic mornings are surprisingly the norm for Kyungsoo. He woke up earlier than usual to get started on making Jongho’s birthday breakfast today. He had quietly been working in the kitchen and occasionally checking on his youngest.</p><p>An hour later, Jongsuk was up and complaining about his missing favorite socks and how he needed them or the world as his thirteen year old knows it will end. It’s Saturday morning and Kyungsoo asks him why he was up so early.</p><p>“I’m meeting Jaemin and Yijun. Remember?”</p><p>“Just wish your little brother a happy birthday before you leave,” Kyungsoo says. He watches Jongsuk throwing stuff around, continuing his search for his socks. Kyungsoo shakes his head and sighed. He just had Jongsuk clean his room two days ago and here he is making a mess again.</p><p>Jongin woke up and slipped out early for work.  He promised Kyungsoo that he was going to be right back because technically he’s suppose to be off today but apparently that fucking place can’t survive without his husband. Lucky for Kyungsoo, Kyungho is still asleep. So he tried to be thankful for the smaller things in life.</p><p>Before Kyungsoo got used to his schedule it used to drive him crazy. Now it doesn't bother him as much and today he definitely can not afford to be bothered with any of it.</p><p>He smiles to himself as he turns the corner and opens the room with. He chuckles to himself as he takes in the sleeping  shape of his son. Jongho has his father’s sleeping habits. He’s spread out in what looks like the most uncomfortable position to Kyungsoo.</p><p>Happy Birthday to you</p><p>Happy Birthday to you</p><p>Happy Birthday my dear Jongho ah</p><p>Happy Birthday to you!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy groans and gives him a smile. It’s a smile that he’s seen on Jongin’s face so many times. Kyungsoo loves that smile so much. He hugs his son and kisses his mob of hair. A nice haircut for the birthday boy is needed.</p><p>“Morning mama! It’s my birthday!” </p><p>“Morning my prince! Yes it’s your birthday! Come on, I’ve made your favorite breakfast!”</p><p>“FUNFETTI WAFFLES!” Jongho screams and jumps off his bed. Kyungsoo tells him to slow down and follows after his son.</p><p>He checks on Kyungho who surprisingly managed to sleep through his brother’s screams. He takes the baby monitor and finds Jongho already stripping and getting ready for his bath. If he’s only this agreeable on days that are not his birthday. It would make Kyungsoo's life so much easier.</p><p>Jongho is basically like a cat. He hates bath time. In fact Kyungsoo always has to bribe him into getting a shower but on his birthday it’s a different story. It’s like the one day where he’s the perfect child. One day a year is still better than nothing, Kyungsoo thinks to himself.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Jongho-ah,” Jongsuk says from the door. </p><p>“Thank you, hyung!” The boy beams as he splashes the water in the tub.</p><p>Jongsuk smiles and turns his attention to Kyungsoo. “Can I go now?”</p><p>“Yes. Make sure you have your phone on you and be home by…”</p><p>“2, I know. I’m not going to miss his party,” he says.</p><p>Kyungsoo sighs and turns back to finish washing Jongho’s hair. He wonders if he should take Jongsuk with him when he gets the birthday haircut. Then decided against it. Some other time, Jongsuk’s hair isn’t even that bad and he’s not going to be happy being forced to go with Kyungsoo and his little brother to the barbershop. Plus he might not even get the chance to take Jongho at this point.</p><p>“Bye hyung,” Jongho says and starts talking Kyungsoo’s ears off about his party.</p><p>Kyungsoo can hardly believe that l he’s now the mother of a thirteen year old and a six year old alpha. Honestly where did the time go? It feels like yesterday he was in labor, having Jongho. His little baby is growing so fast right before his very own eyes.  It made him feel so emotional and he promised he wouldn’t cry.</p><p>Despite Jongin telling him not to go overboard with their son’s birthday. His reason being that Jongho is turning six and not sixteen. Kyungsoo did in fact go overboard and got the best of the best for him. His baby is only going to turn six once.</p><p>For a while Jongho couldn’t decide between a Super Why and a Daniel Tiger theme party. He’s currently obsessed with both of those shows. And he was fighting to have both of them but Jongin sternly told him to pick one. To no one’s surprise, he picked Daniel Tiger.</p><p>Once they agreed on the theme, Kyungsoo didn’t waste any time getting started on getting everything he needed. He wanted a head start. He shopped for print, and prepared non-perishable items a week in advance. Jongin and Jongsuk helped him with the decorations. The party will be held outside in their backyard.</p><p>Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Luhan are coming over in a few hours to help him finish setting up. Jongin picking up the cake. Everything would be set and ready.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“The phone calls have already begun,” Kyungsoo tells Jongho who squeals and jumps excitedly.</p><p>“Has Grammy called already?” He asks.</p><p>“Not yet but she should be soon,”</p><p>He straightened up before leaving his room. His phone rings no doubt it’s his brother-in-law. Kim Jongdae “Chen” is Jongin’s alpha older brother who lives in New York with his wife and daughter.</p><p>“Good morning hyung.” He greeted him.</p><p>“Morning Soo, just calling to wish the birthday boy”</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckles. “I know I had to wake him up.”</p><p>“Oh he's got the luxury of sleeping in then.” His brother teased.</p><p>“One day in the year. Nothing to worry about—“</p><p>“Is it Uncle Chen?!” Before Kyungsoo could answer the phone was out of his hands and his son already carrying a conversation with his uncle. While Jongho talks to on the phone. Kyungsoo hears Kyungho’s crying. </p><p>He tells Jongho to stay put and goes to get his youngest son. Kyungho is standing in his crib, crying.</p><p>When Kyungho started climbing out of his crib, Kyungsoo and Jongin moved the crib mattress to the lowest level. Kyungho isn’t ready for big boy beds just yet. Kyungsoo wants to wait until he’s four to transition from crib to bed.</p><p>“Oh sweetie, Mama is here,” Kyungsoo picks up the crying toddler and hugs him close. He can still hear Jongho chatting on the phone so he gives Kyungho a shower and changes the youngest alpha’s diaper. He goes back to the living room.</p><p>“Thank you! Bye Grammy,”  His son says, handing him the cell. </p><p>“Mama, Grammy says hi,”</p><p>“Okay. Come on, time for breakfast,”</p><p>Jongho skips towards the table making Kyungsoo laugh as he follows behind him. Kyungsoo put Kyungho in his seat and gives him his snack plate with toast sticks, cut up strawberries, and some veggie. The greatest thing about Kyungho is that he’s not a picky eater not like his brothers are. He will eat whatever Kyungsoo puts in front of him. In fact the only thing he doesn’t like is milk in his cereal but everything else goes.</p><p>“Kyungho say happy birthday, hyung”  </p><p>The toddler giggles and ignores him in favor of a toast stick. Kyungsoo chuckles and raffles his hair.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Jongho hyung from Kyungho,” he tells his middle son who is busy stuffing his face with waffles. He mumbles what Kyungsoo thinks is a thank you and goes back to his eating.</p><p>Kyungsoo looks at the clock and frowns. Jongin was supposed to be back already. He really needs the alpha to come home and district their sons while he finishes setting up for the party.</p><p>He texts Jongin a quick message, reminding the alpha just in case. It’s going to be a hectic day for sure.</p><p>______________</p><p>“Finish typing this then get me Mr. Lee on the phone,” Jongin tells his assistant. He looks at clock and fuck! He needs to get going if he doesn't want Kyungsoo to kill him.</p><p>The day started horribly when his assistant called him and told him that he was needed in the office. Jongin had left clear instructions so he really didn’t know why he needed to come in but at last he couldn’t help over the phone and had to bring his ass to the office. The promotion has been great. He settled in quite well. It made things a lot easier for him. He liked having a schedule that allowed him to be home with his family for dinner.</p><p>Jongin knows he hasn’t been around for the boys and his mate. For the past two years he’s been home just a handful of times. Although Kyungsoo never says anything he knows his omega is feeling it too.</p><p>He misses his mate and his kids. Something needed to change because they don’t just have Jongsuk now. Jongho and Kyungho deserved to have their alpha around and Kyungsoo deserves to have a break too.</p><p>So when his boss asked him if he was interested in managing the Seoul Branch. Jongin didn’t even have to think about it twice before accepting the MD position. With this new position he’d be home every night with his mate and their kids.</p><p>He’d have regular off days. The increased salary and the huge office are just a bonus really. Hell he can even see his friends more now. Chanyeol had texted him earlier that a bunch of them are getting together for drinks later. Then he had to remind Chanyeol that it’s his son’s birthday so he can’t but some other time.</p><p>Even if he doesn’t get to hang out with his friends today, he was happy that he could any other time.</p><p>Jongin missed Sehun’s engagement party and he won’t hear the end of it. He has to find a way to make that up to his friends. Out of their group, Jongin and his two brother-in-laws Kris and Yixing are the only three who are mated with children. So it’s hard to get together all the time. Sometimes adulthood really sucks, Jongin thinks.</p><p>Jongin finishes up with work and texted Kyungsoo that he’s going to be home soon, apologizing for being late. After talking to Mr. Lee on the phone. Jongin gives his assistant strict orders that she’s not to at any given time allowed to call him for anything.</p><p>“The office can survive without me for one day,” he tells her. His secretary gives  him a guilty look. She’s not nice, sometimes. He got in his car and was heading towards home when his phone rang. On the dashboard it showed that it was his mother’s number.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin didn’t think his mom was going to be able to attend Jongho’s birthday since her surgery. Actually Jongin told her not to even try because she wasn’t supposed to travel.</p><p>“Mother?”</p><p>“Oh Jongin! I’ve been trying to reach you for awhile.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” </p><p>“Of course I am a silly boy! Your father and I are waiting for you,”</p><p>Jongin frowns at the dashboard. Waiting for him?</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“To pick us up from the airport!”</p><p>Jongin is grateful for the red light because he closes his eyes and lets an exasperated groan.</p><p>“Mom! You are not suppose—“</p><p>“Don’t tell me what I’m not supposed to do, Jongin! I already missed Jongho’s fifth birthday and I was going to miss this one!”</p><p>“But your doctor—“</p><p>“Is a freaking idiot! I traveled just fine. Now hurry up, we’re waiting,”</p><p>In the background he hears his father saying something about her being impossible. If his dad couldn’t stop her there’s no way in hell he’s going to be able do anything about it.</p><p>“Alright! I’m coming,”</p><p>“That’s my good boy. See honey, he’s coming,”</p><p>Jongin hangs up. Not even two minutes later, Kyungsoo’s name shows up on the dashboard. The omega asks him if he’s close. Jongin tells him not yet and that he had to make a detour.</p><p>“Oh okay! Then you can pick up Eomma from the airport!” Kyungsoo tells him. He frowns at the screen.</p><p>“How did you know Eomma was coming?” He asked his omega.</p><p>“I told you she was coming last week. She was supposed to come yesterday but her plane was delayed,”</p><p>Jongin is freaking confused because he would’ve remembered if Kyungsoo told him anything about his mother coming.</p><p>“Soo, you know she’s not suppose to travel,”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence from the omega and Jongin can pretty much see how his omega looks right now.</p><p>“Why isn’t my mom allowed to travel?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>“Your mom? Wait-Babe, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Jongin, I need you to go to the airport and pick up my mother. What are you talking about?”</p><p>Everything clicks in place. Jongin swears under his breath. Kyungsoo isn’t talking about his mother. How the fuck did he forget that his in-law is coming?! Jongin tells Kyungsoo he’ll and hangs up.</p><p>His head is hurting now. He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive the next few hours with a house full of kids and his parents and mother-in-law.</p><p>Luckily for Jongin. He only had to stop at one airport. He calls his mother and makes a three way call with his mother-in-law asking them where they were.</p><p>Then he makes his way towards the closest gate which happens to be his mother-in-laws. He spots the omega easily. He starts walking towards and stops in his tracks.</p><p>Is that? God, no! Why the hell is this happening? Jongin thinks as he sees his father- in-law glowering at him. Did Kyungsoo conveniently just forget that his dad was coming too?</p><p>“Oh Jongin!” His mother-in-law waves to him as soon as she spots him. Jongin swallows the lump in his throat and greets the elder. His mother-in-law is cheerful and warm but Kyungsoo’s dad looks like he wants to murder him.</p><p>Jongin is comfortable calling Kyungsoo’s mother, mom. But he never really knows how to address Kyungsoo’s father. He’s clear the alpha still hated him and has rebuffed every action Jongin has made at trying to build a relationship.</p><p>The alpha doesn’t even return his greeting until his wife pitches him. Making their way to the other side to meet Jongin’s parents.</p><p>His mother-in-law explains why she didn’t tell Kyungsoo that his father was coming with her. She wanted to surprise him. Jongin is really impressed that she managed to convince him to board that plane at all. Mr. Doh is one stubborn son of a bitch. </p><p>Jongin meets his parents half way and when he asks his mother why she didn't just stay put. She smacks him and tells him he was taking too long.</p><p>His mother-in-law and mother hug each other, while his father and father-in-law bluntly ignore each other. That little headache Jongin felt coming on just turned to a full blown headache.</p><p>They all make their way to Jongin’s car before they could all get in the car. Jongin only had one thing to say to his fathers.</p><p>“If either of you ruin my kid’s birthday. I swear to God it will be the last one you see,” he warns them. He just had to put it out there before they arrived at his house. Both alphas scoffed at his words and opened the doors for their wives.</p><p>“Don’t worry, sweetie. Appa promised to behave,” his mother tells him. Kyungsoo’s mother nods in agreement.</p><p>Well that’s settled then. Jongin wonders if he should stop by the liquor store.</p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>“The place looks amazing, Soo!” Junmyeon said. Looking at the balloons and decorations that they finished putting up. Kyungsoo is quite impressed with himself too. Since Jongin had to pick up his mother from the airport Kyungsoo convinced Baekhyun to go and pick up Jongho’s cake.</p><p>Junmyeon and Luhan arrived almost two hours ago and they’ve been so helpful. Kyungsoo was especially thankful to his niece for distracting the birthday boy since she arrived.</p><p>“Hyung you shouldn’t be on your feet,” </p><p>Junmyeon snorts and rubs his swollen belly. “You’re acting like Yifan hyung. This isn’t my first rodeo,”</p><p>“You were never this huge with Yijun and Miyeon. Are you sure you’re not carrying a litter?” Luhan asks, getting down from the chair he was standing on.</p><p>“God no! Trust me, I tripled checked,”</p><p>Junmyeon Wu (Nee: Kim) is Jongin’s omega brother and the second eldest in the Kim family. He’s who Kyungsoo is closest to in the Kim family beside his husband and mother-in-law. Junmyeon is mated to Yifan “Kris” Wu. They have two kids and are expecting their third.</p><p>“I think having a litter would be so cute,” Kyungsoo says. </p><p>“That’s because you’re special, Soo.”</p><p>Kyungsoo glared at Luhan and rolled his eyes. “Just think about it, you have your four and that’s it. You’re done,”</p><p>“So you want another pup?” Luhan asks.</p><p>“Not any time soon but eventually yes. I want to try for an omega,”</p><p>Junmyeon is lucky to have his omega daughter, Miyeon. Kyungsoo adores her as everyone else in the Kim family does. Miyeon is the first omega grandchild of the family. While his father-in-law intends to dote more on his alpha grandchildren even he has a soft spot for Miyeon.</p><p>The three omega continued to work and chat amongst themselves. By the time they finished with everything Baekhyun arrived with the cake.</p><p>“This cake looks amazing, Soo” Junmyeon said.</p><p>“Yes, I found this small bakery called “Jin’s Sweet Bakery,” three weeks ago and I knew I wouldn’t get time to bake the cake so I ordered it. The reviews are incredible,”</p><p>“Give me their number. I want to check their wedding cakes. I haven’t had any luck there,”</p><p>Kyungsoo had actually meant to give Luhan their number but he had forgotten about it. Baekhyun handed him the receipt and told him the number was there before heading to the living room.</p><p>“What’s going on with him?” Luhan whispered.</p><p>They all noticed Baekhyun’s fouled mood when he arrived earlier but they didn’t dare bring it up.</p><p>“He got into Chanyeol again,” Junmyeon tells him.</p><p>“Again? That’s the third time this week. Do you think they will break up for good?” he said worriedly.</p><p>Kyungsoo shakes his head no. Baekhyun is too selfish to let Chanyeol go even if he refuses to settle down with the alpha. He knows Baekhyun loves the alpha but he’s just so damn stubborn and hardheaded that he doesn’t see that there isn’t anything wrong with settling down with someone you care about.</p><p>It won’t make him any less independent if he was mated but because of his parents mating issues which he refuses to accept is the reason for his messed up views of alpha/omega relationships. Baekhyun acts like such a know it all but deep down he’s just scared that if he mates with Chanyeol. The alpha will turn out like his father.</p><p>“Hopefully they work it out,”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo hopes so too. Jongsuk comes running and Kyungsoo scolds the boy but the boy just shouts that his father is home.</p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is not at all ready when his husband comes home with not only his parents, but Kyungsoo’s too.</p><p>“SURPRISE!” His mother shouts before Kyungsoo can glare at Jongin for not telling him that his father was coming. He’s about to say something when yet again he’s interrupted.</p><p>“Grandma! Grammy!” Jongsuk runs to the two omegas and hugs them. Jongin moves aside as his niece and nephew run to their grandfather, talking together at once.</p><p>“My God! Look at our Jongsuk ah!” Mrs. Kim says.</p><p>“What are you guys feeding this boy?” Mrs. Doh teased.</p><p>“Eomma, you’re not supposed to travel!” Junmyeon says, shaking his head.</p><p>“I’m tired of telling her.” Mr. Kim tells them. His mother-in-law rolls her eyes and tells them that she’s fine.</p><p>“Let’s go inside, everyone. People are started to show up,”</p><p>“Please tell me we have Tylenol or Advil,” </p><p>Kyungsoo nods and asks the alpha what’s  wrong. Jongin smiles and gives him a quick peck, telling him he just wants to get ahead of the headache he feels coming on.</p><p>________</p><p>As the guests start to arrive and fill up the house, Kyungsoo and Jongin start getting the party supplies ready to hand out and explain the games they are going to be playing for the day. </p><p>The present table filled up more and more as the guests arrived. In no time, the party is in full swing for a few hours now. While Kyungsoo made sure everyone was having fun, looking after the little ones. Some kids were sitting arriving.</p><p>Jongin took Kyungho and was somewhere with the alpha parents that stayed. Jongho and his friends were having a blast with all the activities that Kyungsoo put together.</p><p>Kyungsoo had the kids gather around a table with crayons while they waited for everyone to arrive. They’ve already played the majority of the games actually.</p><p>“Mr. Wu, Miyeon spilled her juice,” Inkyu says, bringing the little girl with her.</p><p>Jo Inkyu is Kyungsoo’s neighborhood’s omega son. The boy lost his mother when he was just two years old and he’s being raised by his single alpha father. Kyungsoo and the other omegas have pretty much taken him under their wings.</p><p>He’s especially close to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo adores him. Junmyeon who just sat down groans and mumbles something under his breath, no doubt that he’s cussing.</p><p>His mother-in-law laughs and tells Junmyeon that she will change her dress if Junmyeon brought an extra. </p><p>“Thank you, Eomma,”</p><p>“Miyeon, come with halmeoni,” </p><p>The little girl runs to her grandmother. </p><p>“This is why I carry a bunch of clothes with me. That girl will always somehow and somewhat mess up whatever she wears. Thank you, Inkyu,”</p><p>Inkyu blushes and runs off to join the other kids.</p><p>“He’s adorable,” Luhan says. Kyungsoo agrees. The party carries on. He doesn’t want to jinx it but he’s glad things were flowing just as he planned. </p><p>The last game they play before cake time is Stop and Go, based on the traditional "Red Light, Green Light" children’s game. While all Jongho and his friends loved the game and genuinely had fun, Kyungsoo had to pretty much threaten Jongsuk to play because the boy wanted to stay in his room, playing games with his friends.</p><p>“It’s your brother’s birthday, Jongsuk I expect you to play,”</p><p>“Mom, I don’t want…” The boy stopped immediately when Kyungsoo scowled at him. That’s how he got him to participate. </p><p>Jongin got Jongho dressed while Kyungsoo took a moment to feed Kyungho. Kyungsoo doesn't know but his father and father-in-law were surprisingly in their best behavior. They dotted on the birthday boy and were cordial with one another even if they can’t stand each other.</p><p>Finally it was time for the cake so Jongin brought it out and took Kyungho from Kyungsoo while the omega placed Kyungho where he wanted the little alpha. They took pictures and sang the birthday song to him.</p><p>Jongho beaming as he soaked in all the attention he was receiving.</p><p>“Make a wish and blow your candles,” Jongin said. The little alpha closed his eyes for five seconds then blew out the candles. Jongin cut a small piece and fed it to the birthday boy. Giving him a peck on the cheek. “Happy birthday sonny,”. Then puts him down so Kyungsoo can wish too ( again).Kyungsoo gave his son a big kiss, smothering his little alpha in a hug Kyungho whined and giggled. </p><p>“We love you so much, Jongho,” Kyungsoo whispered. He felt Jongin’s hand on his shoulder, knowing the emotional mess his omega was about to display. Like clock work on every birthday.</p><p>“I love Appa and Umma and hyung and Kyungho ah too!” </p><p>Everyone laughs. Kyungsoo hugged the boy once more.</p><p>“We want cake!” The kids' screams interrupted the tender moment. Making Kyungsoo laugh. </p><p>"He’s a sweet little alpha..."  he says as he watches Jongho and his friends.</p><p>"Just like his mom." Jongin agrees. He winks at Kyungsoo when the omega looks at him.</p><p>Jongin’s smile is light, a little teasing, but honest. Kyungsoo’s caring and sweet nature is always what he liked about his omega and the fact that their  little boy takes after him so much makes him happy. </p><p>The day, and the party, has been a complete success.</p><p>______</p><p>“Was it wise to refuse Luhan’s offer to stay and help us clean up?” Jongin furrowed his brows, picking up a plate with half eaten cake.</p><p>“He’s been here all day. I’m sure he’s tired. If I had let Lu stay, Junmyeon hyung would’ve insisted on staying too. Do you want to deal with Kris’s wrath?” Kyungsoo asks, chortling.</p><p>Jongin shook his head and sighed. Jongho and Kyungho were knocked out already. Kyungsoo set his parents up in the guest room even when they were insisting on staying at a hotel. </p><p>Junmyeon insisted on taking their parents with him. Jongsuk is no doubt hiding out in his room playing games with Yijun who is sleeping over.</p><p>“I think it went well. Don’t you?”</p><p>“It went great, Soo. Didn’t you see how much fun Jongho and his friends had.”</p><p>They finish cleaning up by ten and get ready for bed after telling Jongsuk and Yijun to call it a night. The two boys plead to stay up for one more hour and Kyungsoo is too tired to even think about arguing with two young alphas, he walks away and lets Jongin handle it.</p><p>“You don’t mind that my parents are staying here. Do you?” The omega asks.</p><p>“Why would I mind?” Jongin asks, confused.</p><p>“I know my dad is a difficult man and he hasn’t made it easier for you. I’d understand if you—“</p><p>“He’s still family, Soo. The boys love seeing him as much as they love seeing my father. Wouldn’t I be an asshole for denying them that?”</p><p>“Do you know how much I love you, Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo whispered.</p><p>He chuckled and lowered him onto the bed, his body atop his. He pulled the omega closer, his hand gently caressing his side. “I might have an idea,”</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled as Jongin leaned over to kiss him.he whispered softly as he slipped his arms around his neck and returned his passionate kiss.</p><p>“I love you so much, Nini,”</p><p>“Love you too, Soo,”</p><p>As much Kyungsoo wanted his man. He truly doesn’t have any energy to make love with his husband. </p><p>“Let’s get some sleep,” Jongin whispered. </p><p>Kyungsoo was on board with that. He cuddled up to his mate and let the darkness of the night take him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>